La Despedida
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: Naraku ha muerto y es momento de que Kagome regrese a su tiempo, sabiendo que no podrá regresar.


La noche era estrellada, esa tarde por fin todo se había acabado, ellos habían ganado InuYasha y sus amigos ya estaban descansando, Sango dormía placenteramente junto con Kyrara, Shippo preparaba algo de comer, Miroku contemplaba su mano fuera de peligro y la anciana Kaede curaba las heridas casi mortales que tenía InuYasha, pero para completar ese hermoso cuadro lleno de tranquilidad faltaba algo o más bien alguien: Kagome estaba bien, había salido ilesa de aquella batalla, pero ahora algo le molestaba, había una fuerza que le apretaba el pecho, no sabía que era o mejor dicho, no quería ver que era, pero ella lo sabía. La no che era perfecta, era como un regalo para todos aquellos que sabían por lo que habían pasado, al parecer, al desaparecer Náraku de aquella época, la maldad había desaparecido y las guerras habían terminado, ahora lo que hacían todos era observar ese hermoso espectáculo de estrellas en el cielo, pero para Kagome era diferente, ella no estaba en paz, algunas lágrimas involuntarias corrían por sus ojos.

-Que pasa?, porque estoy llorando?-Decía con una discreta sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos.- Pero.. aunque todo se acabó, no me siento en paz-Decía algo preocupada, entonces se acostó en la colina donde estaba sentada.

Mientras tanto, en aquella cabaña un ser mitad bestia despertó de su sueño reparador, poco a poco abría los ojos tratando de enfocar los objetos que estaban a su alrededor.

-InuYasha, despertaste-Dijo Shippo contento.

-Si, donde está Kagome-Dijo levantándose poco a poco.

-La señorita Kagome salió a dar una vuelta-Dijo Miroku.

-Si, ella está bien, pero no se veía muy animada-Dijo Sango que ya había despertado e InuYasha los veía algo sorprendido y entonces dirigió una ligera mirada a la puerta.

-Las estrellas están muy lindas-Decía aquella jovencita muy melancólica, los ojos le brillaban por aquellas lágrimas que derramó, pero aún no se sentía bien.-Pero, por que? Porque me siento tan mal, creo que es porque...-Pero la voz se le cortó, no podía siquiera decirlo.- Ya se..-Decía con la voz cortada mientras se secaba algunas lagrimitas.-Cuando estaba chica y me sentía así, mi mamá solía cantarme un poco, creo que...

"_Tu__no__te__imaginas-Lo__que__siento__por__ti_ Ella cantaba con tranquilidad, pero se sentía que

_Como__me__haces__falta-Cuando__estas__lejos__de__mi_ ella no estaba contenta, el ambiente estaba algo

Melancólico, el viento soplaba triste, ella cantaba

_Si__tu__me__dejaras-No__sabria__que__hacer_pero algunas lágrimas involuntarias caían de sus

_Cambiaria__mi__vida-Me__podria__enloquecer _lindos ojos.

_Pido__a__Dios__que__ese__momento__nunca__llegue_Kagome cantaba y el viento hacía viajar su dolor

_Y__que__proteja__nuestro__amor_y mientras ella entonaba la linda canción, una

_Como__tu__no__existen__do s _sombra la observaba por detrás; InuYasha se

Sentía atraído por la dulce voz de Kagome y

_Hasta__el__fin__del__mundo__te__iría__a__buscar_ Como hipnotizado caminaba lentamente hacia

_De__ti__nada__me__puede__separar_ Donde estaba ella, Kagome no se había

_Cruzaría__los__siete__mares__hasta__llegar__a__ti_ Percatado de que alguien la había estado viendo

_Hasta__el__fin__del__mundo__te__seguiré_ Cuando de pronto se dio vuelta y vio al figura de

_Donde__sea__que__estés__yo__te__encontraré_ InuYasha se acercaba a ella, entonces ella lo vio

_Nada__en__mí__es__más__importante_fijamente y comenzó a llorar sin parar, como una

_Que__vivir__junto__a__ti _niña pequeña InuYasha no supo que hacer y

Solo se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la

_Me__da__tanto__miedo__esta__gran__necesidad_ Abrazó de la manera más dulce y tierna,

_De__tenerte__siempre__y__quererte__más__y__más_ Kagome lloraba, pero no dejaba de cantar, era

_Es__un__sentimiento__muy__difícil__de__explicar_ Como si ese abrazo le diera fuerzas para seguir

_Lo__loca__que__me__pongo__si__demoras__en__llegar_ Transmitiendo esos sentimientos e InuYasha lo

_Pido__a__Dios__que__no__me__dejes_ Sabía y él sólo la abrazaba y Kagome lloraba

_Y__por__siempre__que__proteja__nuestro__amor_ Descontrolada y su voz se interrumpió dando

_Como__tú,__no__existen__dos__" _ A una linda jovencita sumida en llanto de dolor

-Ya estas bien?-Dijo InuYasha para romper el silencio que se había hecho después de un rato.

-Si, gracias InuYasha-Le contestó Kagome ya casi sin energía, su voz se escuchaba apagada después de tanto llorar, ella seguía acurrucada en los brazos de InuYasha, no podía negarlo, se sentía muy bien.

-Kagome, creo que...-Empezó a hablar pero ella lo detuvo.

-Por favor...InuYasha-Dijo ella y no hizo falta más, InuYasha lo entendió y ahí se quedaron juntos por un largo rato en un eterno abrazo, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero felices, Kagome disfrutaba poco a poco ese aroma que sólo él podía transmitir, ella sonreía con extrema inocencia, sentía cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba, ella gozaba el estar con él, porque sabía que pronto se acercaría ese momento, ese momento que no deseara que llegara. Por su lado InuYasha la abrazaba con delicadeza y ternura, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras sentía el delicado olor de Kagome, la verdad, él no deseaba nada más que estar junto a ella, seguir así por toda la eternidad, cada segundo que pasaba, tenía el extremo cuidado de que cada fragmento de olor de esa humana por la cual sentía un inexplicable sentimiento se quedara impregnado en sus ropas, en su nariz, en sus recuerdos ya que él sabía que cuando los rayos de sol tocaran la tierra, ella tendría que...

-Ya se-Dijo Kagome algo precipitada, pero dulce a la vez.

-Que pasa Kagome-Dijo él algo extrañado.

-Vamos InuYasha, vamos a caminar un rato, disfrutemos de esta noche juntos, celebremos nuestra victoria y también...-Pero Kagome ya no pudo seguir la frase.

-Si, vamos-Dijo sonriendo, él sabía lo que ella intentaba decir y la verdad a él le costaba hacerse a la idea también.

-Muy bien, está decidido, vamos.. InuYasha-Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a su amado amigo; InuYasha no dijo nada y se levanto; fue una lunada hermosa, Kagome sonreía, se divertía, era feliz, pasar ese tiempo junto a InuYasha, la luz de la luna hacía lucir el rostro de Kagome angelical, InuYasha simplemente al verla se sonrojaba, estaba feliz, él estaba muy contento, Kagome al ver a InuYasha a la luz de la luna también se sonrojaba, ese lindo brillo plateado de ese cabello tan hermoso y el verlo sonreír era el mayor regalo que la vida le pudo haber dado, era un sueño, como un cuento de hadas, pero pronto estaba por acabar.

Ya pronto se haría de día y ellos lo sabían así que fueron a una colina que estaba cerca de ese lugar, salieron del bosque y se detuvieron en esa pequeña colina donde se podía observar un lindo paisaje, estaban ahí, los dos juntos, sus manos rozaban la una con la otra, se podía sentir el calor de la otra mano de cada quien, pero entonces alguien rompió el silencio.

-Esto es muy bonito-Dijo Kagome contemplando el paisaje.

-Si, tienes razón-

-Oye InuYasha...-Dijo y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Kagome yo...-Intentó decir algo pero.

-...InuYasha, quiero que sepas que el hecho de haber estado aquí contigo y con todos los demás, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido, de haber compartido tantas cosas con ustedes y en especial contigo InuYasha, enserio mil gracias-Dijo ella dando una ligera sonrisa llena de melancolía.

-Kagome...-Dijo, pero inmediatamente la chica lo abrazó muy fuerte e InuYasha sólo pudo sonrojarse, pero pronto reaccionó y le contestó el abrazo.

-Kagome, quiero que sepas que todos nosotros también te queremos como no tienes idea, te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mi, tu me ayudaste a salir adelante a aceptarme como soy, a ser yo, muchas gracias Kagome, siempre estarás en mis recuerdo y ... en mi corazón-Dijo el joven hanyou y Kagome sonrió, se separo un poco de él, no mucho, lo suficiente como para poder verlo directo a los ojos y mientras los primeros rayos de sol aparecían en aquella época antigua, dos seres que se habían amado en silencio por tanto tiempo, ahora no era un secreto, ya no mas, ahora sus almas estaban fusionadas en un lindo beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas dejaba paso a la fantasía, y sólo el amanecer era testigo de ese sueño hecho realidad.

-Donde estarán Kagome e InuYasha-Preguntaba Sango que había despertado recientemente.

-Es verdad, los dos salieron en la noche y no han regresado-Dijo preocupado el monje Miroku.

-Hay pues esperemos que no le haya pasado nada malo a Kagome o que InuYasha le haya hecho algo malo, porque si no...-Repelaba el joven Shippo hasta que lo interrumpieron.

-O si no que enano..-Era InuYasha que había vuelto a la cabaña y todos los miraron sorprendidos.

-Hola amigos, ya volví-Dijo Kagome sonriendo, pero pronto esa alegría se acabaría.

-¡Que!-Gritaron todos al unísono al escuchar lo que Kagome dijo.

-Pero porque?-Dijo Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shippo, trata de entender que yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, mi familia y amigos me necesitan-Dijo Kagome regalando una sonrisa fingida.

-Pero si regresas, ya no vas a poder regresar aquí, no?-Dijo Miroku.

-Si, en teoría eso pasaría-

-Pero no hay otra manera?-Preguntó Sango algo angustiada.

-Creo que no la hay-Dijo Kagome muy triste.-Además, recuerden lo que dijo Kikiou...

"Kagome tiene que regresar antes de que se cumpla un día completo porque de lo contrario, ya no podrá regresar a su época"

-Pues no regreses! Quédate con nosotros!-Gritaba Shippo llorando lleno de angustia.

-No puedo Shippo, por favor... trata de entender-Dijo con la voy entre cortada.

-Pues la señorita Kagome ha hecho mucho por nosotros, ahora lo menos que podemos hacer es aceptar la decisión de la señorita-Dijo Miroku muy a su pesar.

-Si, creo que tienes razón-Se resignó Sango con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Shippo no podía contestar, estaba sumido en llanto.

-Entonces vámonos-Dijo InuYasha después de todo un rato que estuvo calado.

-Si-Contestó Kagome muy triste.

Ya estaban de camino para el pozo, todos caminaban muy lento, como tratando de detener lo ya inevitable, hasta tras venía InuYasha y Shippo, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Hay ya Shippo, no llores, se el monstruo que eres-Dijo InuYasha de manera muy fría.

-InuYasha! Que no te importa que Kagome se valla y nunca más regrese!-Le gritó el pequeño zorro totalmente ofendido por las palabras de InuYasha, pero este no le hizo caso alguno.-InuYasha, eres un tonto!-Dijo y se echó a correr, pero nadie fue tras de él.

-Claro que me duele Shippo-Dijo InuYasha para si mientras veía de reojo el camino que siguió el pequeño, pero por fin el pozo se hizo visible y todos se quedaron parados, inmóviles, sólo veían ese pozo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla-Dijo Kagome casi en un suspiro, pero nadie dijo nada, y así comenzó todo, Kagome se acercó a Sango, quien estaba ya con un nudo en la garganta, y esta sólo la abrazó muy fuerte.-Sango, por favor, ya no llores más, aunque me valla, nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes seguirán unidas, pase lo que pase-Dijo con la fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces lloró, la abrazó hasta que Sango se hubo tranquilizado un poco y entonces se separaron.

-Kagome, muchas gracias por todo-Fue lo único que pudo decir Sango y enseguida Kagome fue con el monje Miroku que al parecer no tenía nada, no se veía perturbado, entonces se acercó.

-Monje Miroku, le agradezco todo lo que hizo, quiero que sepa que aunque usted es todo un pervertido, es una persona muy especial, pero si le recomiendo que deje esas mañas, porque sino Sango se va a poner muy molesta cada vez que...-Pero entonces Kagome supo que Miroku estaba mal ya que aunque la escuchaba y la miraba a los ojos, no hacía ningún gesto, no decía nada y esto a Kagome le sorprendió mucho y entonces se animó a abrazarlo y fue ahí cuando se comprobó lo mal que estaba el monje, no hubo ningún intento pervertido de su parte y mientras él abrazaba a Kagome, una discreta lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Señorita, gracias por ayudarnos tanto, su bondad me ha enseñado muchas cosas, por favor, nunca cambie-Dijo el monje y por fin se separaron.

-Si, gracias.. monje Miroku-Dijo ella, pero miró hacia atrás, tratando de encontrarse con el lindo rostro de Shippo, pero triste se puso cuando vio que no estaba.-Espero que Shippo me pueda perdonar algún día-Dijo ella muy triste y entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas-Dijo InuYasha con un rostro de fuerza disimulado y Kagome se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, InuYasha por más que intentaba, a Kagome no le pudo mentir y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

-Gracias InuYasha-Fue lo único que dijo y se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar, InuYasha se quedó parado con la cabeza agachada, el fleco le cubría sus ojos; Kagome caminaba y en cada paso que daba InuYasha decía una plegaria para que no se fuera, él creía que había aún esperanza de que se quedara, que se diera la vuelta y sonriendo corriera a sus brazos y le dijera que ahí se quedaría con él, en cada paso había una súplica de Kagome, si InuYasha corría y la detenía, sólo con un abrazo ella hubiera decidido quedarse y no volver, ella sentía que aún había una esperanza...

-"Porfavor, InuYasha, detenme, por favor"-Pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba.

-"Kagome, detente...detente...por favor...detente date la vuelta y regálame una sonrisa diciéndome que te quedas, por favor..."-Imploraba InuYasha en silencio, pero Kagome nunca volteó y él nunca corrió a detenerla y entonces ella llegó al pozo y no quiso voltear porque sería muy doloroso, se detuvo un instante antes de saltar y llegar del otro lado para contemplar ese paisaje, el cual había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, sintió ese viento que corría para despedirla y después de un largo y nostálgico suspiro...saltó, ya sucedió, ya no había marcha atrás, ya era inevitable, Sango no pudo más y calló de rodillas al suelo en un llanto eterno, Miroku se agachó para abrazarla y consolarla, pero él también derramó lágrimas, InuYasha se quedó parado ahí por un rato y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó un poco, de un ágil salto se subió a un árbol y de ahí siguió su camino de rama en rama, de salto en salto, hasta llegar a una rama de un árbol alto, se sentó y entonces ligeras gotas de agua caían de sus misteriosos ojos; debajo de ese árbol, un pequeño zorrito caminaba mientras aún derramaba lágrimas involuntarias.

-InuYasha es un tonto-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, pero de pronto sintió que una gota de agua le caía en la cabeza, esto le sorprendió bastante.-A caso va a llover?, pero si está muy despejado.-Pero en el momento en el que miró hacia arriba vio algo que lo sorprendió mucho, hasta el grado de dejar de llorar casi instantáneamente.-InuYasha...-Fue lo que dijo y entonces comprendió lo que esa gota de agua significaba, si estaba lloviendo, pero no eran gotas del cielo, sino de la lluvia que tenía ese hanyou en su corazón.

Kagome cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba hecho lo inevitable, escuchó el sonido de los autos y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Estoy en casa-Dijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, después de desahogarse un rato, tomó fuerzas para salir del pozo y caminar a su casa.

-Hola, ya llegué-Dijo a su madre fingiendo la alegría de siempre.

-Hola hija, bienvenida, te quedarás para la cena?-

-Si,...para la de hoy y ...para las de siempre-Dijo y se quedó callada un buen rato, esto le preocupó a su madre y a su hermano que también ahí se encontraba.-Bueno, me iré a dar un baño-Y enseguida se subió.

-Mamá...-Trató de hablar el pequeño Sota.

-Sota, será mejor que no molestemos a tu hermana, vamos de compras-Intervino la inteligente madre.

El tiempo transcurría de manera común en la ciudad donde vivía Kagome, todos cumplían con sus labores y Kagome estaba luchando por ponerse al corriente en la escuela, pronto entraría a la preparatoria y los exámenes de admisión serían pronto, pero algo había fuera de su lugar, Kagome la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras no estuviese estudiando o haciendo tareas, parecía estar ausente, era como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lado, en otra época. Las vacaciones habían llegado y por suerte para Kagome, sus exámenes de admisión habían sido aceptados, ahora estaba preparándose para la nueva escuela, para su nueva vida.

Una noche de verano, después de cenar, Kagome se subió a su cuarto, como era ya costumbre desde que había vuelto, ya no estaba muy animada del todo, pero esa noche estaba peor que la anteriores, ya hacía 5 meses que estaba en su época y que no sabía nada ni de Sango o de Miroku, le preocupaba saber si Shippo la había perdonado, pero más se preocupaba por InuYasha, estaría bien?, estará a caso con Kikiou?, esas y otras preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus apagados ojos y entonces acostada en la cama, con su cabeza acomodada en la almohada, cerró los ojos y el silencio de aquella habitación se rompió porque Kagome comenzó a entonar una linda, pero triste canción.. –" _Cómo__imaginarme__esta__vida__sin__tu__amor__,Si__te__necesito__igual__que__al__agua,__Me__derrumbaría__si__me__dejaras__de__amar,__Me__harías__una__herida__mortal,__mortal,__por__eso..._ _Hasta__el__fin__del__mundo__te__iría__a__buscar_, _De__ti__nada__me__puede__separar_ , _Cruzaría__los__siete__mares__hasta__llegar__a__ti_, _Hasta__el__fin__del__mundo__te__seguiré,__Donde__sea__que__estés__yo__te__encontraré_, _Nada__en__mí__es__más__importante__,__Que__vivir__junto__a__ti__"__-_Pero no se dio cuenta de que una sombra estaba en la ventana.

-Kagome-Dijo la voz gruesa de un hombre y ella abrió los ojos, pero no quiso voltear a ver, le daba miedo, además, antes ya había escuchado esa voz como parte de sus alucinaciones.- Kagome-La volvió a llamar y entonces decidió voltear y al verlo su rostro se iluminó como antes y solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras por el asombro y la alegría que le causaba ver ese rostro sonriente al que tanto deseaba ver desde hace 5 meses y solo pudo pronunciar su nombre..."InuYasha".

**FIN.**

**Nota.-** Espero que les haya gustado este fic y en especial, espero que lo hayan entendido, la canción que está en cursivas, es una que se llama Hasta el fin del mundo, muy linda por cierto, la canta Jennifer Peña si pueden búsquenla, x q es algo que no se deben perder. Por todo, mil gracias!.


End file.
